The Mythological Times of Luke Florence
by HoneyKirby-kun
Summary: Well, this takes place during the Lightning Thief. It's the story of Luke Florence, a son of Aphrodite! Enjoy!


**14 years ago (14 years before **_**The Lightning Thief**_**)**

The night in Sacramento, California, was quiet. A wolf howled in the distance at the shining moon and multiple stars, connecting to the constellation of Cancer. But, a greater light emerged, even greater than the moonlight. A radiant, blonde-haired, and beautiful woman was carrying a baby boy and cradling him. The baby was silent, content in the comfort of his loving mother. They came upon a light yellow house, all the windows but the bedroom window dark and silent. The beautiful lady set the baby gently in a cradle on the doormat. She embraced the baby and kissed him on his forehead.

"I know you'll be alright…you'll grow up a fine boy…take care my son…Luke." the lady said, as she got a little teary-eyed and walked away, and then disappeared into thin air.

Meanwhile, a tall man in his early 30's in a bathrobe opened a door and saw the baby boy. He picked up the boy and saw that he had a letter in his blanket. He opened it and the letter read,

_Charlie,_

_Thank you for reading this letter. Please care for and nurture our new son, Luke Florence. Best wishes to the both of you. Take care of him and make sure he is safe. I'm counting on you and I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_-----------_ (that won't be revealed yet, but you probably have a clue as to who she is)

**12 Years Later**

"Luke, get out here! Your dad will be home soon and I wanna get home ASAP!!!" the 17 year-old babysitter yelled at the top of her lungs, anxious to finally get away from the overly cheerful boy after 3 weeks.

"Hold on Hannah, I'm just finishing my cake for dad!" the now 12 year-old Luke replied as he spread icing on the cake and wrote the words 'Welcome Home Daddy!'.

"Ugh, finish your cake later! You got time!" the hasty sitter replied as she sighed and looked out the window.

"I finished!" he said as he brought it out and showed it to her as she smiled.

"Psh… you think he's gonna pay attention to you just because you made him a cake? Please…knowing your dad…no way…" she said coldly and with scorn.

"Uh…uh…uhhh…" Luke began to groan as his eyes began to tear.

"Oh crap, don't…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HAAH HAAAH!!" Luke screamed as tears flowed at will.

"I better get a raise for dealing with this kid…" she said as a horn honked. "Oh, that's your dad." she said with a sigh of relief as he immediately stopped crying.

"DAD!!" he said as he ran outside and Hannah drove away in her Volvo.

"Oh, hey Luke…" Charlie (Mr. Florence) said as he got out of the car.

"Welcome back! I made you a cake!" he said happily as he showed him the cake.

"Okay, but I have to work! Please, just get out of the way!" he said sternly as walked past Luke, bumping him on the way, as he climbed up the stairs to the house.

Luke stood there with a blank face. He threw the cake as hard as he could on the ground. Then, he ran inside the house as tears flew from his face. He immediately grabbed his suitcase, placed some clothes, a stuffed bunny rabbit, and all of the essentials, and ran for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked at a calm, but serious tone.

"Out…" Luke mumbled as he ran outside. He ran for about 3 miles into the deeper part of the city until he heard a grumble. "Shoot…I'm hungry." he said as he reached for his suitcase. But, he forgot one essential: food. "Oh no…now what do I do? I'm gonna die out here…" he said as he cried a bit.

"I can care for you if you'd like…" a deep voice said from an alley between the two buildings Luke was standing in front of.

"R…Really?" Luke asked as he wiped his eyes. "Do you have food?"

"Of course…" the calm voice replied. "Just come with me…" he said persuasively as Luke's legs started walking by themselves.

"Wh…what's going on? Stop it, please! Sto…" but he couldn't finish. The mysterious figure had cupped his hand over Luke's mouth so his cries for help were inaudible. Luke let out a scream that sounded like a mumble as he was dragged away into the darkness of that alley.

**To be continued…**


End file.
